Secretos de Familia
by Daniela d'Lutz
Summary: .Lo que sucede dentro de la casa Cullen; no puede ser mas equivocado a lo que la gente piensa, al contrario es Perverso; erotico y excitante. Mal Summary  Slash/Lemmon!/INCESTO
1. Descubriendo

**.P**rimero que nada quiero aclarar ciertos puntos; esta historia proviene de mi depravada mentalidad &por lo tanto contiene** Sexo Explicito; escenas homosexuales e INCESTO**. Por lo que si eres de mente inocente; o de plano un mojigato por favor abstente de leer, sin embargo has decidido ignorarme &por los tuyos sigues leyendo solamente no vengas a mi quejandote de mi tema, criticame mi manera de escribir, continuidad; mas no el trama, por que yo cumpli co ADVERTIRTE!

* * *

><p>.<strong>Disclaime<strong>r: las historia no me pertenece al igual personajes, blahblah, a Stephenie Meyer blahblah la** E N V I D I O ! -.- **PERO en mi mente Stephenie who? &hago lo que se me plasca con sus personajes [Bava :9] & Jasper; Carlisle; Emmett; Edward; Jacob e incluso Alice son mis esclavos sexuales.

.**Descubriendo****.**

.

.

.Otro noche mas, otra maldita noche que estoy en mi habitación, en mi cama sola y caliente… no se como las monjas lo pueden soportar, yo solo llevo dos meses sin sexo y ya me estoy volviendo loca, y lo peor de todo es que mi papá y mi hermano se encuentran en la otra habitación cogiendo como si no hubiera algún mañana, la verdad estaba apunto de tirar por la borda mi estúpido plan, ah que tonta tengo que explicarles para que puedan entender de que les hablo.

Hace dos semanas mi padre tuvo que salir de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajos y por primera vez nos dejaban solos a mi hermano y a mi, ah el pequeño detalle que se me olvido mencionarles la historia de mi familia, ups.

Tengo 17 años, me llamo Rosalie y tengo un hermano gemelo Jasper, ambos somos rubios, ojos azules y bastantes atractivos, la genética fue considerada con nosotros y si a eso le agregas que mi padre se cae de bueno.

Es doctor, un metro ochenta, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, mi madre era hermosa según dice mi padre, ella era la de los ojos azules, pero nunca podre comprobarlo por mi misma, ella murió al darnos a luz a Jasper y a mi, y desde entonces solo hemos sido nosotros tres.

Desde hace un año soy sexualmente activa y desde entonces no eh parado, me encanta el sexo, entonces se preguntaran por que dice que no ah tenido sexo en dos meses, bueno se los resumiré, vivo en un pueblo pequeño y los chicos se han acabado, y soy de las que no le gusta repetir, así que solo estoy esperando a entrar a la universidad para probar pollas nuevas. Un año mas y tendré chicos hasta decir basta.

Bueno seguiré relatando lo que paso hace dos semanas, papa se iría durante el fin de semana, a una convención de no se que… su avión salía las cinco de la madrugada, fue a mi habitación a despedirse, y antes de despertar podría jurar que sentí como me tocaba las piernas pero como aun no despertaba bien lo adjudique a que aun estaba *modorra.

Bueno al despertarme se estiro para darme un beso en la coronilla, pero yo solía podía verle los labios y mentalmente rogaba que me besara en la boca, al notarlo me reprendí por ello. Pero lo mas extraño no fue eso si no cuando me dio el beso de despedida sentí como si todo mi cuerpo recibiera pequeñas descargas de electricidad, no se a que se debió, yo había pensado que fue por la falta de sexo, pero en ese momento no sabia la verdad.

. – Cariño por favor pórtense bien, solo estaré fuera por una semana quiero mi casa completa. – solo asentí, mi cerebro no daba para mas.

En fin el se fue y yo volví a dormir, me levante el sábado por la mañana y como siempre me levante excitadísima, y como todas las mañanas me disponía a solucionar eso.

Deslice mis manos por mis ricos pechos, jugué un poco con ellos, poco a poco sentí como mis pezones reaccionaban a lo que tanto les gustaba, en un minuto ya tenia dos roquitas.

Al acabar el esplendido trabajo con mi pechos, fui bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi húmeda cueva, coloque dos dedos en mi clítoris y empecé a masajearlos despacito, mientras lo hacia podía sentir como mi cuerpo recibía millones de descargas de puro placer, me gustaba masturbarme como tenia sexo, empezar lento y terminar duro, profundo y frenético.

Pero al cabo de unos momentos no me basto solo el masaje coloque dos dedos en mi entrada y de una solo tirón los introduje en mi, empecé a pompear, sentía como poco a poco perdía la cabeza, mis movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos, pero necesitaba mas fricción, así que me coloque boca abajo con mis manos ocupadas y empecé a moverme como si estuviera montando a un maldito caballo, podía tocar el orgasmo con las yemas de los dedos, pero de repente se oyó un gemido, el cual no salió de mis labios.

Siempre que hacia algo encasa era de lo mas silenciosa, incluso follando pero la desventaja era que tenia susurrarle continuamente a la polla de turno, como gustaba lo que hacia, que su tamaña, que era el mejor, puras tonterías por que si no tomaban mi silencio a mal y no se quedaban toda la noche, no me gusta repetir pero cuando follo, lo hago durante toda la noche.

Entonces eso quería decir que… no puedes ser, Jasper no puede estar observándome es imposible; o… no… pero eso no me detuvo en vez de que me molestara y parara, eso logro excitarme mas, así que empecé a gemir en voz alta.

. – ¡Oh dios! Aaaah! Mmmmmm!

Mientras gemía alcance a distinguir un sonido que yo conocía bien, el sonido que hacia una polla cuando un hombre se masturba, ¡no puede ser! Jasper se estaba tocando mientras me miraba, eso logro que llegara al éxtasis, en un simple segundo.

Al terminar sentía como me palpitaba todo, la habitación se miraba borrosa pero me importaba un pepino la habitación, estaba totalmente concentrada en pasillo.

Segundo después se oyó un leve gemido y unos pasos, mi hermano se había ido, bueno y también se había venido.

Como a las dos horas de lo sucedido, me metí a bañar, tenia unos minutos bajo la regadera cuando grito a través de la puerta del baño que se iba ala casa de un amigo.

El día paso como un borrón, en un minuto era de día y al otro ya era de noche. Y solo había una sola cosa en mi mente, quería que lo de la mañana se repitiera.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, estaba exhausta, mande un mensaje de texto a Jasper para que no tardara y me fui a acostar.

Pero cambie un poco mi rutina, deje mi puerta entreabierta y me acosté solo en ropa interior, y no me tape, quería que mi hermanito tuviera la mejor vista posible.

Paso como una media hora, cuando oí como la puerta principal se cerraba y no necesite juego previo, solo la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer me tenia como si de un rio se tratara.

Baje mis manos a mi concha y empecé a jugar conmigo, y mientras oía como mi hermano subía por las escaleras empecé a gemir audiblemente, los pasos se oyeron cada vez mas cerca, y empezar a gemir mas alto, entonces los pasos se detuvieron, mi plan funciono, oí claramente como se bajaba un zipper y empezó a sonar aquel sonido que me volvía loca, mi hermano se la estaba jalando mientras me miraba, no tarde mucho en acabar violentamente, pero mi hermano siguió, al parecer ya no le importaba en que yo me diera cuenta, puesto empezó a gemir.

Unos minutos después acabo con un gemido que aunque no estuviera pendiente de lo que pasaba fuera de mi cuarto lo hubiera oído, y mi hermano reanudo el camino hacia su habitación.

Esta noche habían pasado dos cosas, me había venido como pocas veces y mi hermano se dio cuenta que se lo que hace. Y al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba.

* * *

><p>*Modorra: en mis tierras eso quiere decir somnolientoa.

.**W**ueno si has decidido que mi historia no es un asco &llegaste hasta aqui Felicidades! usted ah ganado un aaaauutooo! Okno pero gracias por leerme; criticas porfavor puesto que podria decirse que esta historia contiene mis primeros lemmons, cualquier ayuda/queja/amenaza es aceptada (: [solo no groserias porfavor]

_**L**ife doesn't make sense; **but** i'm gettin better** Im**provisi**ng**._


	2. Gratas Sorpresas

Wueno gente bonita; eh aqui el nuevo capitulo de Secretos de Familia (; & debo decir que me ah sorprendido y encantado como lo ah tomado la gente. No los entretengo mas. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>La historia no me pertenece, blahblahbla; es de Stephenie Meyer blahblah & hago lo que quiera con los personajes en mi depravada mente.

.

**.****Sorpresas Gratas****.**

**.**

**.**

Dos días solamente con nuestra nueva rutina y yo ya necesitaba más. Y hoy había decidido que tenia que hacerle frente a mi hermano, me puse un short que ni si quiera tapaba lo necesario y una blusa gris de tirantes, y fui directo a la habitación de mi gemelo.

Si de por si estaba excitadísima, cuando entre no se como pude seguir de pie. Jasper se encontraba boca arriba, llevaba un bóxer azul apretadísimo y tenia el dorso desnudo, pero lo que hizo que me pusiera como un maldito rio, fue la dura tienda de acampar que decoraba su bóxer.

Empecé a caminar hacia la cama, no podía pensar, solo podía ver y sentir. Y lo que miraba, me hacia sentir una gran urgencia por montar a mi hermano. Cada sigiloso paso que daba me acercaba más a Jasper y a su jugosa polla. Lo podía ver todo, yo sobre el, moviéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás entrando y saliendo de el, gimiendo de placer con cada estocada, su sabor. Lo vi y sentí todo, estaba a casi nada cuando sonó el teléfono de casa, y simplemente entre en pánico.

Antes de que Jasper despertara o diera cualquier signo de vida, hui despavorida a mi habitación y me escondí en la seguridad de mi cama bajo las sabanas. Sentía el maldito corazón en los oídos. Sin embargo la excitación seguía ahí, palpitando en mi maldito coño y no lo pensé dos veces, y baje mis manos, no hubo delicadeza solo necesitaba desahogarme. Con mi dedo medio y anular masajee mi botoncito hasta que perdí la razón, no se si Jasper siquiera se despertó, pero pensar que me pudiera estar oyendo incluso viendo, me hizo acabar en cuestión de segundos.

Dos horas después de mi intento fallido de la operación "Follate a tu hermano hasta que no sepa quien es", salí de mi habitación con una diminuta falda, zapatos de tacón y con una blusa escotadísima, llevaba mi cabello en una coleta alta y no traía pantaletas. Ni siquiera tome la molestia de bañarme, quería que el viera lo que hacia conmigo.

Baje a la cocina sabiendo que mi tentación andante ya estaba ahí. No mas al entrar supe que había acertado, ya que mi hermanito me desnudaba con la mirada, casi podía sentir mis fluidos escurriendo por mis piernas. Discretamente vi a Jasper y me estaba viendo de pies a cabeza, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no intento disimular, en cambio me dio la sonrisa mas malditamente sexy que tenia y como no queriendo la cosa hablo.

. – Papa vendrá hoy en la noche

. – De acuerdo – conteste – Oye hermanito, me he dado cuenta de algo.

. – De que Rosie?

. – Tú y yo ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, y hablo de que ya no estamos tan cerca como me gustaría. – dije sugestivamente. No contesto solo se limito a sonreír, al captar mi indirecta.

. – ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? –deseaba que dijera que si, ya que lo abordaría durante la película, pondría "Sangriento Amanecer" una tonta película de vampiro en la que solo se la pasan cogiendo.

. – No puedo hermanita ya tengo planes. – dijo sonriendo.

. – De seguro vas con tu amiguito ese, ni siquiera se quien es. ¿Qué te da el que yo no pueda? Digo para tenerte casi todos los días en su casa. – lo rete

. – No te gustaría saber hermanita. – beso mi mejilla y salió de la casa.

Me sentía frustrada, así que fui a la sala de cine y me puse a ver la estúpida película, masturbándome tanto como pude. Estaba ya tan exhausta y feliz por tanto orgasmo que a mitad de película me quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Me levante pero al momento me arrepentí ya que el maldito sofá me las había jugado mal, me estire un poco y subí al piso superior, iba resignada hacia mi habitación cuando oí unos gemidos, al parecer mi hermanito no me había esperado y ya se estaba masturbando sin mi. Iba ignorarlo me encontraba demasiado cansada, pero mi morbo pudo mas y fui hacia su habitación, pero estaba vacía.

Puse mas atención y los gemidos venían del cuarto de mi papá, el idiota de mi hermano todavía que me ignoro, y no me espero para masturbarnos, el maldito degenerado ahora estaba en la cama de mi papá.

Me asome a la alcoba, pero no podía distinguir demasiado, solo podía ver la silueta de Jasper recostado en la cama y la de otra persona dándole una mamada a mi hermanito. Y como si no me hubiera estado metiendo mano toda la tarde, me volví a excitar y sin pensarlo dos veces, metí mi mano por debajo de la falda.

Jasper seguía gimiendo como desquiciado, yo ya estaba delirando, pero entonces.

. – ¡Oh dios! – gimió mi gemelo, y quien se la estaba chupando se estiro para besarlo, fue un beso tan cachondo que se me hizo agua la boca. Y en ese momento me vine fuertemente, los dos se separaron y lo que dijo hizo que la sangre se me fuera a los pies.

. – ¡No soy Dios, soy tu padre!

. – Pero en esta cama no eres mi padre, eres el maldito pervertido de Carlisle, así que cállate y ven que te follare como nunca. – y se volvieron a perder en otro beso.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación, le puse pestillo, no se si me oyeron o si les importo que los oyera, pero yo no sabia que sentir, me sentía confundida, asqueada, y un poco excitada, pero el sentimiento que me embargaba era la furia, no por lo que estuvieran haciendo sino por que lo hacían sin mi.

Y así fue cuando idee mi plan, tenia hasta que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, para ponerlo en practica puesto que Jasper y yo ya habíamos salido de vacaciones y mi padre había pedido ese mes para pasar mas tiempo con sus adorados hijos, ¡ja! , de seguro para cogerse a mi hermano.

Sabia que esta situación debería tenerme indignada y asqueada, pero lo único que pasaba por mi mente es que quería probar las duras, gruesas y jugosas pollas de la familia.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero les haya gustado & nos leemos luego. Sueñen con Jasper, Emmett & Carlisle. Por que yo lo hare. :9

.

_**.L**ife doesn't make sense; **but** i'm gettin better** Im**provisi**ng.**_


End file.
